Transparent eye shields are especially useful in medical or dental surgical operations where the user's eyes may be exposed to blood-born pathogens such as Hepatitis, Staphylococcus and HIV viruses. Although such devices are available, they are constructed with the frame substantially permanently attached to or otherwise integral with the eye covering portion, which is typically of industrial grade plastic, suitable for protecting the eyes from flying debris, but unnecessarily thick and heavy for use in a medical or dental setting. Moreover, a lightweight sporting eye shield which can be easily assembled and disassembled for interchanging different lens is needed.